


An Issue of Trust

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-06
Updated: 2002-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex thinks about Clark's blind trust, post-Jitters. Lex POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Issue of Trust

## An Issue of Trust

by Christie

[]()

* * *

Title: An Issue of Trust  
Author: Christie  
Email: tinamishi@yahoo.com  
Genre: Smallville (Clark/Lex)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to the WB, not me. Too bad, so sad.  
Distribution: List archives. Anyone else, ask.  
Summary: Lex thinks about Clark's blind trust, post-Jitters. Lex POV.  
Spoilers: Jitters 

* 

"I trust you, Lex." 

The words carried me to sleep that night. They have kept me awake every night since. 

Clark trusted me, and all I wanted to do was thank him. When my father blamed me for what we now call 'the incident'. When he mocked what I did to save those kids as false heroics. When he used me -- pretended to give a damn -- for the cameras. 

I didn't care about all that. Because Clark Kent trusted me. 

As his family embraced him -- for real -- I didn't wonder how it felt. I didn't hate Clark, I wasn't jealous. I was grateful. 

At that moment, Clark Kent made me want to be a better man. 

Then the illusions wore into reality, along with the massive headache and stinging bruise from being pistol whipped on the back of my head. 

And I couldn't help but think about how stupid Clark Kent was. He shouldn't trust me. I'd only let him down. I'm a Luthor; it's in my blood. 

I didn't know about Level 3. But that doesn't give Clark the right to trust me. If I had known, would I have mentioned it? 

Clark will never know. He'll tell himself I would have. 

But he'll never know. 

Neither will I. 

And I won't delude myself. I probably wouldn't have -- not until the end. 

Until the kids -- Clark! -- were already locked in that plant. Until Earl Jenkins was way past rational and onto desperation. Until I absolutely had to tell the truth, to avoid mass casualties (Clark!). 

That's when I would have admitted to knowing. 

Maybe. 

I'd even like to think I care about Clark enough -- Yeah, I care. Luthors care. About power, respect, money, prestige. 

Somehow Clark snuck in there for me. 

I'd like to think I care enough about him that I went into the plant with the sole objective of getting him out. 

I guess that's why I did go. I owed him. Funny how he ended up saving my life again. 

I know why it happened that way. It happened that way because Lex Luthor is not a hero. 

But Clark Kent is. 

I know I'm destined for greatness, but not as great as him. I could work until the end of time to achieve what he has in 16 years and I wouldn't even come close. 

Because I'm a Luthor. Greatness -- but not that kind. It's in our blood. 

Doesn't Clark realize that? Why does he assume I can be whatever I want to be? My future was preordained. It was set before I was out of the womb. I can't escape it. But Clark can. It's not too late for him. 

"I trust you, Lex." 

He does. But he shouldn't. 

-end- 


End file.
